1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of electrodialysis cells and more particularly relates to electrode connector structures suitable for use in those cells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electrical connector which has been previously employed consists of a 316 stainless steel bar which has been drilled to accomodate bolts for fastening the flat bar to the electrode sheet or plate. A copper lug is silver soldered to the end of the bar in order to make a connection to a D.C. current carrying cable.
The typical problems encountered in this connector device include corrosion of the stainless steel bar and copper lug, and also failure of the silver solder connection resulting in the solder lug becoming detached from the bar. The corrosion problem is especially severe because the passage of electrical current into the electrodialysis stack tends to induce electrochemical attack of the connector assembly. This attack is aggravated by the wet and saline conditions prevailing around the connector area which is typical of water desalinization operations.